Systems Alliance Intelligence Services
The Systems Alliance Intelligence Services, more commonly known simply as Alliance Intelligence, is the central intelligence agency of the Systems Alliance responsible for ensuring the safety and stability of the Alliance and its colonies, mostly by providing security intelligence to senior policymakers. The AIS also engages in covert activities at the request of the Prime Minister. The AIS's primary function is to collect information about foreign governments, corporations, and individuals, to perform counter-intelligence, and to advise public policymakers. The agency conducts covert operations, cyberwarfare and paramilitary actions, and exerts foreign political influence through the Alliance's clandestine service, the Special Activities Division, and is supervised by the Alliance Intelligence Committee. Established in 2157 after the First Contact War, the AIS performed its duties so humanity would have a centralized intelligence agency as it entered the galactic community. Most of AIS operations are classified beyond top secret and as such are not included in this report, but rumors surround the AIS. Some say that famous assassin Michael Moser Lang was in fact an AIS operative and that he killed the two presidents under orders from the Systems Alliance. Even though AIS cannot compare with its salarian equivalent, the STG, it is a prominent intelligence agency in the galactic community. It is known that AIS tries to foster a symbiotic relationship with as many information brokers around the galaxy as much as possible since they normally provide more general information and AIS then decides if they wish to look into the matter further. However, the Shadow Broker is the only information broker that AIS refused to have any dealings with. Charter Article 1 The Alliance Intelligence Service is a semi-independent civilian intelligence agency of the Systems Alliance. 'Article 2' The purpose of the Alliance Intelligence Service is to ensure the stability and safety of the Systems Alliance to the best of their abilities and to do its best to protect it from foreign and internal clandestine threats. 'Article 3' To achieve its goals the Alliance Intelligence Service can use, but is not limited to, information gathering, sabotage and subversion. 'Article 4' The highest position within the Alliance Intelligence Service is the Director, whose identity only to the person that proposed him/her the position of Director. 'Article 5' The Alliance Intelligence Service is supervised by the Alliance Intelligence Committee, which is comprised of the Prime Minister, Minister of State and Minister of Foreign Affairs. 'Article 6' The position of Director has an indefinite mandate, ending upon the Director's death, resignation or if the Alliance Intelligence Committee on Intelligence unanimously agree that the Director has gone against the Systems Alliance Intelligence Service's charter. 'Article 7' A new Director can be proposed be proposed by any member of the Alliance Intelligence Committee or the current Director themselves. The candidate needs the support of two members of the Alliance Intelligence Committee to be granted the position of Director. The candidates name must remain classified, except to the person proposing him for the position. They are to know their deeds and experiences, but not their name. If the Director stepped down from his/her position (rather than dying, being dismissed for going against the charter) he must first approve the Alliance Intelligence Committee's choice, before that candidate is put to vote. 'Article 8' A change to the charter can be made, only if agreed upon unanimously by the Alliance Intelligence Committee and the Director of Alliance Intelligence Service. Organization The AIS leadership maintain control the entire agency and answers only to the Director of Alliance Intelligence, who intern answers directly to the Prime Minister. Their identities are classified for security purposes. * Central Directorate of the Alliance Intelligence Service '''(AISCMD):' ** '''Director '― head of the Alliance Intelligence Service and reports directly to the Prime Minister; the Director also manages the operations, personnel and budget of the AIS. *** Deputy Director '― assists the Director as head of the AIS and exercises the powers of the Director when the Director’s position is vacant or in the Director’s absence, incapacitation or death. *** '''Associate Deputy Director '― manages the AIS on a day-to-day basis. **** Office of the Chief of Staff ***** Office of the Executive Secretariat ***** Office of the Analytic Support Team ***** Office of the Executive Support Staff ***** Office of Protocol and Regulations ***** Office of the General Counsel ***** Office of Legislative Affairs ***** Office of Public Affairs ***** Office of the Inspector General ***** Office of the Supervisor for Military Affairs and Fleet Intelligence ***** Office of the Chief Financial Officer ***** Office of the Chief Information Officer ***'''Directorate of Intelligence ― in charge of all source intelligence analysis; it has 10 regional analytic groups, 15 groups for trans-species issues, and 6 support units responsible for cyberwarfare operations. ****Department of Crime and Narcotics Control ****Department of Information Operations and Analysis ****Department of Corporate Resources ****Department of Analysis and Operations in the Attican Traverse ****Department of Analysis and Operations in Alliance Space ****Department of Counterproliferation ****Department of Analysis and Operations in the Terminus Systems ****Department of Counterterrorism and Cyberwarfare Analysis ****Department of Internal Affairs ****Department of Counterintelligence ****Department of Strategic Weaponry and Reconnaissance Operations ***'Directorate of Science and Technology' ― tasked with creating and applying innovative technological support of intelligence collection missions. ****Office of Strategic Insight and Resources ****Office of the Chief Scientist ****Office of Civilian Adjustment ****Office of the Academic, Political and Economic Division ****Office of Communications and Public Information ****Office of Public Enlightenment and Propaganda ****Office of Systems Engineering and Analytical Programming ****Office of Technical Service, Collection and Readiness ***'Alliance Clandestine Service' ― tasked with gathering intelligence, counterintelligence operations and covert operations. ***'Directorate of Support '― administrative body of the agency tasked with matters pertaining human resources. ****Office of Strategic Resource Investment ****Office of Critical Mission Assurance ****Office of Corporate Businesses ****Office of Medical Services ****Office of Mission Integration Services ****Office of Personnel Resources ****Office of the Alliance Strategic Infrastructure ****Office of Security and Crisis Response 'Ranks' Being a civilian organization AIS does not have official ranks like the Alliance military, but there is a system to determine the position in the organizational hierarchy which is determined by two factors: pay grades and occupation. Through pay grades, one can determine what position in the military that person would have; occupation, meanwhile, is the basic description of a person's task within the agency. Pay grade * AI-1: Corporal * AI-2: Gunnery Chief * AI-3: First Lieutenant * AI-4: Lieutenant Commander * AI-5: Staff Commander * AI-6: Captain * AI-7: Rear Admiral * AI-8: Fleet Admiral Occupations * Director * Deputy Director * Associate Deputy Director * Head of Division / Head of Region * Supervisor * Supervising Field Agent / Supervising Agent ― Regarded as liaisons, they are sent to partner with local planetary government agencies or military garrisons/starships of their choosing. Their purpose was to advise their counterparts instead of just giving orders, although this guideline was not followed by all liaisons. They are answerable only directly to the Director. * Field Agent '― Operatives that were skilled in assassination, decipher and analyze data, infiltration and sabotage; Field Agents were often the main armed force of Intelligence, adept with poisons, rifles and gadgets. Like all Republic Intelligence operatives ranked above Agent, they were given designations, such as Operative Shadow or Operative Luna. With the rank comes certain privileges – including a degree of operational independence. * '''Agent / Staff Analyst '― Operatives that were skilled in assassination, decipher and analyze data, infiltration and sabotage. * '''Clerk / Secretary * Administrative assistant Notable members 'Miranda Lawson' :Main article: Miranda Lawson Miranda Lawson served as a high-ranking agent for the AIS following the War against the Reapers. Since being granted amnesty, she had climbed through the ranks and attained the position of Director. 'Kaidan Shepard' :Main article: Kaidan Shepard Kaidan Shepard (AI-4) is a field agent for the AIS. According to Director Miranda Lawson, Kaidan is very good at his work and is considered to be one of Alliance Intelligence's top field operatives. During his career, his superiors assigned him to assassinate two of the Revolutionary Order of Khar'shan's best operatives, Pranim Goccakk and Ran'gelor Craphi. He interrupted a meeting involving the ROK and captured a female batarian slave trader named Fasin Dad'roba in order to gain more insight into Balak's activities in the Terminus Systems. Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Systems Alliance Category:Organizations